Best Valentine
by Kaynasou
Summary: Ezria Fluff One shot. Set on a surprise date from Ezra aka Teacher Z to Aria aka Pookiebear. This goes out to Ezra Fitzgerald here on who played a major part of Ezra's in this One shot. And to Caroline Fitz in Rosebook.


_Hi people. Here is a fluffy fluff Ezria one shot. I hope you like it._

_FYI: Pezy is the puppy Ezra gifted Aria in my roleplaying site. We also made up a little sister for Ezra._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Oranges; just kidding; but really I don't have oranges!_

_I do Not own Pretty little liars, no copyright infrigement intended._

* * *

**_Best Valentine._**

Ezra was excited about that day. The special day he had been planning for weeks. It was finally there, the day he'd take good care of his petite hazel eyed angel. The sweet and adorable Aria Montgomery. Ezra had been very nervous about asking her family for help. Since the reveal of their relationship, he'd hadn't really had any contact with the Montgomeries whatsoever. So naturally, he was surprised when one member of his girlfriend's family accepted to help in a heartbeat. In the early morning of valentine's day, Aria's favourite teacher rings the bell of her front door. Shortly after, he is let into the Montgomery house by a sleepy Mike. Byron was out at a conference in California and Ella no longer lived with them.

Ezra gets all the bags in the house and starts decorating and sprinkling deep red rose petals from the front door to her bedroom. He even sprays some perfume to create an extra romantic atmosphear. Aria was spending the night with her friends, Ezra made sure of that. Valentine's day had to be epic this year, he counted on a perfect day with his perfection of a girlfriend. Once the setting was as romantic as he wished, he told Mike to text Aria so that she could come back.

When Aria walked in, she happily inhaled the enchanting perfume floating on the air and followed the petals and lighted candles leading to her bedroom. When she pushed the door open, Ezra started singing the song she had on repeat in her Ipod for months. He was wearing a black suit, light blue shirt and the tie she bought him for their first date out of town. Aria stopped for a second a shy smile on her face and hid behing her massive brown wavy hair. She slowly walk up to the bed area, where he was standing and chuckled at the few missed notes.

_"Girl, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard"_

Ezra stepped a bit closer to Aria, continuing to sing as he did so.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again"_

When he stepped closer, Aria could see that the entire room was being lit by only candles. There was a giant box of chocolate on her bed, and a brand new baby blue electric guitar right next, along with a red dress, and new high heeled black booties.  
The roses that Ez had in his hands were red, white, pink, and light orange and there were a dozen Rainbow roses in a purple vase on Aria's nightstand.

« You went a little crazy on the roses didn't you ? » She speechlessly whispers, he couldn't hear her, he was too busy gazing at her.

« Is this for me ? » She said, louder that time. She knew the tears wouldn't take long to form in her eyes.

He stopped singing, placing the flowers on her dresser and walked up to her.

"No, it's for Mike..." He answers, sarcastically.

He pulled her into a hug, and then kissed her on the lips.

"Happy Valentines Day, Pookiebear." He said, kissing her again.

Pezy gets between Aria and Ezra and starts barking. The surprised valentine kissed Ezra eagerly and the more she got passionate the more Pezy barked. She laughed and took the little dog in her arms.

"Hey you jealous creature. This is my special day with my special someone. You can't ruin it or I will be sad ok?" Aria put the puppy down and faced Ezra again. " You know you're not the only one with a surprise."

« Oh really ? » He asked. His eyebrows rose as he did so.

« You'll see it tonight, for dessert. » She replied playing with his imagination. « Do I need to change ? » She said looking right into his eyes.

"Hmmm," I reflected, "I don't know..." He kisses her again, deepening the kiss with every second that passed by.

She pointed at the dress on the bed "I meant about this clothes that are on my bed. They're not mine so I guess you brought them"

Ezra sighed.. "Those, my dear, are a gift from me to you. But you do need to wear this" He declared picking up the piece of fabric.

Aria looked at it, with curiosity. « An apron ? » She inquired noticing Little Red Riding Hood pictures covering it.

« Good observation skills » He replied sarcastically, again. She playfully slapped his arm and ooked closely at the apron's pattern.

« Sorry for that, that's the only red apron they had left. Don't complain ate least you don't have Iron Man» He said putting his super hero apron on.

« I can deal with Iron Man, especially when he has your face. » He held her in his arms and fresh held her to the kitchen. Pezy was asleep in the bedroom.

Aria slowly analysed the ingredients to gues what Ezra had planned for them. Before she could even open her mouth, Ezra shouted happily.

« IT'S CUPCAKE TIME ! »

They both bursted in laughter. « I didn't know you could bake » Aria finally pronounced when she was able to form sentences again.

« I can't. But my best friend YouTube can and it'll teach us. » He got his laptop and typed in the request field « red velvet cupcakes recipe »

« Yum, my favourite » She said as they both washed their hands.

Aria followed the recipe, the first step was to put an egg in a large bowl and whisk it. As she was whisking the egg, she caught Ezra's large smile.

« What ? » She asked genuenly curious.

« I just could stare at you like that for hours »

« Aww stop, you're making me blush ! »

His insistant look starts making her a little uncomfortable « Add in the buttermilk sweetheart »

« Sweetheart ? I like that. Keep them coming » He said pouring the buttermilk in the wishked egg. She put the bowl down and reached for the oil. Ezra jumped to the occasion and tickled and waist line. She lightly startled and immediately fell on the counter. Ezra cautionned the fall so she didn't get hurt. She turned around in his grasp and he started to gently kiss her neck. She laughed out loud and kissed his cheek.

« That's all I get ? » He asked falsly pouting.

She smiled and kissed him eagerly.

« Now lets bake » She ordonned.

Aria and Ezra added all the wet ingredients and now attacked the dry ones. Ezra violenty opened the flour pack which caused the flour to dust out of it.

« You can't open a flour pack properly or what ? » Teased the brunette.

As a revenge, he took handful of flour and showered her with the white powder. She coughed as she got some in her mouth. He chuckled at her now floured skin, she took the bottle of chocolate sauce next to her and squeezed the liquid out on his face.

« I always thought you'd look so much better with a tan on » She declared with a very proud smirk on her face.

« HA HA » Ezra said a heavy sarcasm in his voice.

He took a glass of water and threatened to pour it all over her hair.

« Please no, please no. It took ages to wave properly »

« You poor thing » He answered still sarcastic. He put the glass of water down when she made her puppy eyes.

« Truce ? » He asked giving her his hand, keeping his eyes peeled for her to shake it in a symbol of peace.

« NEVER » She shouted right before shooting him with a few eggs. She had probably ruined his suit but they both laughed. He was about to fight back when she slipped on a slippery opened egg and fell to the floor.

He froze for a second and asked her if she was alright.

« I don't know, My leg hurts. Help me get up please. »

He gives her a hand, genuenly worried. She grabbed it and dragged him down with her uncontrollably laughing. Once he was down next to her.

« I can't believe you fell for that one ! » She says mocking him.

Ezra was happy to see her smile. Even if it was to make fun of him. He got up.

« Come on give me a hand Teacher Z »

He smiled and looked at her « I'm not getting tricked again »

« I'm not playing, help me up. »

« I don't think so » He replied returning to the recipe. She got up without his help and added the cocoa powder. The batter was ready, they devided it in the cupcake containers and popped them in the oven.

Aria gets a text from Spencer saying she had new info about -A.

« Go, we're done. I'll get them out of the oven. »

« Do you need help cleaning up ? I feel bad leaving you here after all you've done. »

« Aria, I have chocolate sauce as a foundation right now. I could use some time alone. Don't worry about the kitchen. Go, I'll take care of it. »

She repeatedly kissed his lips with passion and told him she loved him between the millions of kisses. Aria spun towards the door and stepped away from her man. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. Their eyes met for a second.

« You should probably get rid of this first » He says dusting some flour out of her shoulder.

She nodded with a smile « I'm on it. »

She stroms out of the kitchen and Ezra rubs his hands together. Everything was going as planned.

A few hours later :

Ezra was pacing back and forth along the beach, waiting for Aria to arrive. As he was waiting, He smoothed his suit, double checking his pockets. He looked around himself and saw his guitar next to him. Ezra sharply exhaled, and adjusted his tie, the same one he wore earlier. He checked the time on his phone. Three minutes to go.

He sent a text to Aria, in order to find out where she was.

_« Hey, Pookie. Are you still on your way? I'll see you when you get here :)_

_I love you_

_~Ezra »_

He gets a text and impatiently reads it

_« Good luck big brother ! Love ya » _It was from his sister Caroline.

Ezra looked at the text, and ran a hand through his hair.

_« Thank's Caroline. Love you too! »_

He pressed send and looked at the time again. Less than two minutes to go...

Aria read the text while adjusting her tight dress. The one Ezra had just offered her. She checked her make up in the mirror, grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She walked carefully because the floor was old and her heels might make her fall.

She got to Ezra and immediately noticed that he had changed his suit but kept wearing the tie she got him a while before that.

"Look at you! You're so handsome!" She shouted kissing his lips quickly

He kissed her back, looking down at her feet afterwards.

"You might want to take those off if we'll be walking on the beach..." He said, picking up his guitar and slinging it over his shoulder.

"OOOOO, that sounds quite romantic" She took off the shoes and mentally prepared for a very special date with her man.

« You're spoiling me Mr Fitz ! »

« Always » He replied touching her nose with the top of his finger.

" How was your day?" She asked crinkling her nose under his gentle touch.

"My day was fantastic," He answered, taking her hand, and leading her down the boardwalk steps, onto the sand. "How was yours?"

She took a second to reply « Great and quite flour-y. I'd say » She chuckled.

"Well, looks like it's going to get even better!" He pulled his guitar over his shoulder and started strumming the Guitar, humming as he did so.

He started to sing, walking backwards in order to sing to her:

_"Happiness was just outside my window _

_I thought it'd crash blowing eighty miles an hour_

_But happiness is a little more like knocking_

_On your door, you just let it in »_

Aria gets the shivers hearing him voicing their song. She teared up and joined him in a duet. He took the time to get down onto one knee, still singing. After the song he pulled a little box out of his inner pocket, slowly opening it.

"Aria Montgomery..."

She watched get down on one knee as her heart skipped a beat when his eyes met hers. The petite brunette shyly put her hair behind her ear and finished the song with him. When he pronounced her name and her knees got weak. She breathed in and instantly covered her mouth with her hand. She hold her stomach with the other.

_Oh my god, is this really happening? This is the perfect spot for it. He picked just the right song, the right day. I am speechlessly fangirling inside. I would love to jump up and down, scream of joy and cry my eyes out with hapiness. I stand in front of him and wait for IT to happen. My bursting emotions are starting to get the best of me. _She thought to herself

"Aria Montgomery... This past year and a half with you has been amazing, even with all of our ups and downs. I have come to understand that living without you is something I could never do. You complete me, and I knew the moment that you sat next to me at Snookers that you were special. You aren't like anyone else I've ever met. You're my other half. You're the one I'm supposed to be with, and I hope you feel the same way... So... Aria, Will you Marry me?" He asked, finally opening the little leather box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring.

"Of course" She whispered with a trembling voice. She kneeled down to meet his eyes and kissed him before he even got the time to put the ring on her finger. She pulled him into a huge embrace and tried to keep herself together otherwise She'd have been all over the beach.

He held her back in the embrace for a while before he finally broke away from the hug, and place the ring on her finger. He pick her up and carried her to the picnic that he had set up over towards the other end of the beach.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me..." He sighed in relief, kissing her again before he put her down, onto the picnic blanket.

« I didn't do anything ! » He pulled out a box and handed her a red velvet cupcake.

« Lets taste our masterpieces. » He said before randomly biting into a cupcake creating a frosting moustache.

« You look so silly » Aria laughed without a care in the world.


End file.
